James Gordon
|alias=Jim Gordon |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Gotham City Police Department |status= Alive |actor= J.K. Simmons Jeffrey Wright |movie= Justice League The Batman (unreleased) |comic= |gender = Male}} James "Jim" Gordon is the commissioner of Gotham City Police Department, the father of Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl, and as well as a long-time ally of the costumed vigilante Bruce Wayne, known as Batman. Biography Early Life James Gordon would rise through the ranks of the Gotham City Police Department, eventually leading it as its commissioner.The Batman Alliance with Batman When the vigilante Bruce Wayne, known as Batman, first began his one-man crusade against crime, Commissioner Gordon would promptly form an alliance with him, having a Bat-Signal made to summon Batman.Justice League Meeting the League The Justice League received information from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons were traveling underground, which the team went to find Steppenwolf interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the final Mother Box at Braxton Island. Aftermath of Fighting Steppenwolf ]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur shows up and say that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is in possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. Personality James Gordon is fiercely dedicated to his job as Gotham City Police Department Commissioner, rivaling Batman's determination to fight crime in Gotham City, helping the vigilante in his anti-crime crusade for many years. While usually quite serious and practical, Gordon also has a somewhat dry sense of humor, remarking that it was good to see Batman "playing well with others again", upon meeting the Justice League's roster. Abilities *'Gifted intelligence': James Gordon is exceptionally intelligent, particularly in the fields of leadership, tactics, criminology, and detective analysis, to the point that Batman and the company respect him, and rely of Gordon as their informant. **'Expert Criminologist': Commissioner Gordon is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, having received an honorary criminology doctorate from the prestigious Gotham State University, with his great experience and insight into Gotham City's criminals complementing that of Batman. **'Expert Detective:' Gordon, due to his decades of fighting against crime in Gotham City, is an extremely skilled and experienced detective, even complementing detective genius Batman's skills. **'Expert Leader': James Gordon, as Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, is a superbly skilled leader, having lead the corrupt police force in the extremely crime-ridden Gotham City for decades. *'Indomitable Will': Commissioner Gordon, although he has no metahuman powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, he has lead the highly corrupt Gotham City Police Department in the extremely crime-ridden Gotham City for decades, earning the respect and admiration of his covert ally Batman. Equipment As the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, James Gordon has access to all of the weaponry the department is equipped with. Relationships Family *Barbara Gordon - Daughter Allies *Gotham City Police Department - Subordinates **Crispus Allen *Justice League **Batman - Ally and Confidant **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Flash **Cyborg Enemies *Steppenwolf *Parademons Trivia *This is the fourth live-action portrayal of the character, following , , and , respectively. **This is the third live-action version of the character to appear on the silver screen. **Jeffrey Wright will replace J.K. Simmons as Jim Gordon in ''The Batman''. **Jeffrey Wright's version of the character will be the fourth live-action version of Jim Gordon to appear on the silver screen. Behind the Scenes * was heavily rumored for the role before J.K. Simmons was cast. *Due to promotional photos displaying J.K. Simmons' muscular physique at the time of filming for Justice League, fans dubbed the character as "Gym Gordon". Gallery James Gordon first look.png JamesGordon.jpeg James Gordon.png References External Links * * es:James Gordon pt-br:James Gordon Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Justice League characters Category:The Batman characters Category:Gotham City Police Department Officers Category:Gotham residents